I'd lie
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Eine Übesetzung von Hello Sunshine's "I'd lie". Eine Kurzgeschichte zu dem Pairing Yolei/ Davis.


**©Sunrisepainter/ Hello Sunshine**: _I'd lie_

* * *

Title: I'd lie

Fandom: Digimon

Genre: One - Shot, Romanze, Übersetzung

Language: Deutsch

Author: Hello Sunshine

Raiting: K+

Pairing: Miyako/ Daisuke (Daiyako)

Warning: Ich weise nochmals daraufhin, dass es sich hierbei um eine erlaubte Übersetzung handelt. Die originale Geschichte hat Hello Sunshine von geschrieben. Das heißt ich besitze keinerlei Rechte und bin auch nicht verantwortlich für den Inhalt.

Link: .net/s/5001861/1/Id_Lie

Lyrics: .

* * *

I´d lie

Miyako lachte und winkte ihrer Schwester zu, die durch das Fenster ihrer Wohnung verrückte Grimassen schnitt. Hinter sich konnte sie Takeru, Hikari, Iori und Ken ebenfalls kichern hören.

Immer noch lachend drehte sie sich um und half Daisuke die letzten Lebensmittel in den Kofferraum seines Autos zu laden.

Beide lehnten sich zur selben Zeit nach vorne, sodass ihre Schultern sich berührten. Beide verspannten sich bevor sie sich schließlich gegenseitig an funkelten..

„Pass doch auf, Vierauge!", knurrte Daisuke, doch er grinste dabei. Sie lächelte zurück und spürte wie ihr Magen einen Salto zu machen schien. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt und fröhlich, um mit Daisuke zu streiten. Es war Anfang August und zum Anlass ihres als Digiritter, hatten Taichi und Yamato einen Campingausflug arrangiert. Sie wollten drei Tage in den Bergen verbringen, weit weg von Verkehrslärm, schreienden Kindern und am Wichtigsten für Miyako: weit, weit weg von dem Lebensmittelgeschäft ihrer Familie! Sie war den ganzen Sommer so damit beschäftigt gewesen zu arbeiten, dass sie kaum Zeit mit Poromon hatte verbringen können oder sonst mit einem ihrer Freunde.

Als die Teenager hinter sich eine Hupe hören, wirbelten sie herum und sahen wie Jyou mit dem Mini Van seines Bruders auf den Hof fahren. Er hatte ihn ihm nur abschwatzen können mit dem Versprechen weder Kaffee im Wagen zu trinken noch den Lautstärkenregler des Radios über zu drehen. Hinter Jyou kam Yamato in seinem schwarzen Honda.

Während Jyou noch Koushiro, Iori, Ken, Sora, Takeru und Hikari mitnehmen würde, hatte Mimi beschlossen, die sich unter keinen Umständen mit vielen anderen auf den Rücksitz eines Vans quetschten wollte, zusammen mit Taichi, Yamato und den übrigen Gepäck, welches nicht in den Van passte, zu fahren.

Eigentlich wollte Miyako die Gelegenheit, zusammen mit Mimi in einem Auto zu sitzen, sich nicht entgehen lassen (zudem würden manche Mädchen vor Eifersucht kochen, wenn sie sahen, dass sie in einem Auto mit Taichi Yagami und Yamato Ishida saß), aber als sie feststellten, dass Davis nicht auch noch in das Auto passte (worüber Mimi sehr erleichtert war) und auch die Ausrüstung so wie Lebensmittel nicht in zwei Fahrzeuge passten, hatte Davis angeboten ebenfalls zu fahren.

Also hatte hatte Miyako seufzend die Chance zusammen mit den heißesten zwei Typen zu fahren, die jemals die Odaiba High betreten hatten, sausen lassen und Daisuke versprochen ihm Gesellschaft auf der langweiligen Fahrt zu leisten.

Wenigstens konnte sie damit einen Vordersitz ergattern... und Daisuke sah ja immerhin auch nicht so schlecht aus, viele Mädchen hielten ihn sicher für heiß. Zwar konnte sie dem nicht widersprechen (auch wenn sie es noch so gerne gewollt hätte), aber er war eben nicht gerade ihr Traumtyp...

Jyou parkte seinen Van vor Daisukes Auto und streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster und winkte begeistert, während die anderen sich um die besten Sitze stritten. Auch Yamato rollte neben Daisuke hinunter und man konnte Taylor Swifts Stimme aus seinen Autoboxen hallen hören. Miyako und Daisuke lehnten sich nach vorne Richtung Beifahrerfenster, das nach unten gekurbelt wurde und einen nicht sehr begeistert aussehenden Taichi zum Vorschein brachte.

„Huhu Miyahakoooo! Ola Daii-Chahan!", sang Mimi von der Rückbank und lehnte ihren Kopf zwischen den beiden Jungen nach vorne, eine große Chanel-Sonnenbrille verdeckte ihre Augen. Miyako und Daisuke schauten sich an und mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken, dann winkten sie ihrer Freundin zu.

„Taylor Swift Echt Yamato, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so auf Country-Musik stehst", meinte Daisuke mit einem breiten Grinsen, während Yamato die Augen verdrehte und Taichis Gesichtsausdruck noch düsterer wurde.

„Der ach so intelligente Iditot hier", brummte Yamato und deutete auf Taichi, wobei er Mimi fast mit seinem Arm ins Auge schlug, „hat Mimi versprochen, dass wir alles hören, was sie will, wenn er dafür vorne sitzen darf."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so kommen würde, hätte ich mich freiwillig nach hinten gesetzt", murmelte Taichi den beiden Jüngeren zu, die über das Unglück der beiden Älteren Jungs nur kichern konnten. Mimi ignorierte den Wortwechsel gekonnt und lehnte sich mit weit ausgestreckten Armen zufrieden in ihrem Sitz zurück. Dabei sang sie aus vollster Lunge: „I´d lie" von Taylor Swift, während Tanemon, Koromon und Tsunomon um sie herum hüpften. Taichi warf ihr einen schmachtenden Blick zu (welcher schon fast etwas dämlich wirkte) und Yamato rollte ein zweites Mal mit den Augen, jedoch diesmal mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Obwohl sie immer noch laut, impulsiv und leicht egoistisch war, waren alle Digiritter froh gewesen als Mimi im letzten Schuljahr zurück nach Japan gekehrt war. Dabei hatte sie mächtig viel Zeit mit den beiden Jungen, die mit ihr im Auto saßen. Mit Taichi, wegen ihrem Status als Cheerleader und weil er Kapitän der Fußballmannschaft war (er durfte sie nach dem Training oft nach Hause fahren) und mit Yamato wegen ihrer guten Beziehung zu dessen Band (sie sang regelmäßig bei Konzerten und half dabei neue Songs zu schreiben). Die meisten Schüler der Odaiba High rätselten mit wem von den beiden sie wohl liiert war, aber soweit Miyako wusste, war Mimi immer noch Single, obwohl viele Jungen sicher ihr letztes Hemd gegeben hätten, um wenigstens einmal mit ihr ausgehen zu dürfen.

„Wenn ich doch nur annährend so hübsch wäre wie Mimi", dachte Miyako sehnsüchtig. Oder wie Sora Takenouichi, die auf dem Vordersitz des Vans saß, Yokomon und Bukamon auf ihrem Schoss, und sich nun zu Koushiro umdrehte, um besser darüber streiten zu können, wer dabei helfen sollte zu navigieren, während Motiomon versuchte zu schlichten.

Iori und Upamon sassen direkt neben Koushiro auf dem Mittelsitz; Iori studierte eingehend die Landkarte und versuchte den Streit so gut es ging zu ignorieren, während Upamon amüsiert zwischen Sora und Koushiro hin und her sah.

Hikari, Takeru und Ken hatten es sich ganz hinten mit Gatomon, Tokomon und Minomon gemütlich gemacht, und quetschten sich hinter Koushiros Laptop, um eine DVD zu schauen.

Miyako und Ken hatten Gefühle für einander gehabt bis sie ihr erstes Date hatten und sich schnell zeigte, dass sie wohl besser Freunde blieben als ein Liebespaar, während Hikari und Takeru nun schon offiziell seit vier Monaten zusammen waren – zur Freude der anderen eingeschlossen Daisuke: er war endlich über seine Schwärmerei für Hikari hinweg gekommen und wünschte dem „Engelspaar" alles gute.

„Also gut", riss Taichis laute Stimme Miyako aus ihren Gedanken, „also folgen wir Jyou und ihr folgt uns, also seht zu das ihr hinter her kommt und uns nicht verliert", gab er die letzten Anweisungen als sie in Daisukes Auto stiegen. Miyako versicherte sich noch ein letztes Mal, ob Poromon und Demiveemon gut angeschnallt waren.

Taichi signalisierte dem nervösen Jyou endlich los zu fahren, wobei Iori ihm so leise wie möglich Anweisungen über das Gezetere Soras und Koshiros hinweg gab und Yamato ihnen folgte, mit Mimi auf dem Rücksitz, die mit Tanemon auf ihrem Schoß und Koromon und Tsunomon die um sie herum auf und ab hüpften, zum Takt der Musik wippte.

„Fertig, Miya", fragte Daisuke und sie grinste, während sie ihre nackten Füße auf das Armaturenbrett legt und ihm ein Peace mit ihren Fingern zeigte .

„Perfecto!" Und sie lachten schallend zusammen, als sie hinaus auf die Hauptstraße Richtung Abenteuer fuhren.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in dem warmen Auto schläfrig wurde und das Schnarchen vom Rücksitz sagte ihr, dass die Digimon bereits fest schlummerten. Es war schwer für sie im Ausbildungs-Level zu sein (ausgenommen Gatomon) aber sie waren so viel einfacher zu tragen und fielen auch viel weniger auf, als auf dem Rookie-Level. Wenn sie einmal auf dem Campingplatz waren, überlegte Miyako sie digitieren und herum laufen zu lassen, das würde den Digimon sicher gut tun nach der langen drehte ihren Kopf etwas und fand heraus, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte: beide, kleine Digimon schliefen, dicht aneinander gedrängt (so gut es eben ging). Sie lächelte sie liebevoll an und Daisuke warf ihr einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

„Also, du wirst nie erraten, was Jun mir gestern Nach angetan hat!", meinte er lachend. Lächelnd schaute Miyako ihn an, mit einer vagen Vermutung, was dieses ältere, nach- Jungen-verrückte Mädchen jetzt schon wieder getan hatte. Sie hörte ihm zu wie er ihr von seiner verrückten Nacht mit seiner Schwester und seinen Eltern erzählte und bemerkte das ihre Gedanken abschweiften.

„Kastanie, Mahagoni, Bernstein. . . war das etwas Gold", Miyako stoppte ihre Gedanken für einen Moment. Zählte sie etwa wirklich...die Farben in Daisukes Augen auf! Das war wirklich nicht ihre Art! Es war nicht so, dass ihr nie aufgefallen war, dass er so schöne Augen hatte...oder Haare...oder Arme...aber sie hatte sich vorher nicht wirklich so sehr darauf konzentriert.

„Und dann - Miya? Miyako, hörst du mir noch zu?", er klang etwas verärgert, deshalb lächelte sie schnell und nickte heftig. Auch um ihre Gedanken wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen.

„Jedenfalls habe ich gerade gesagt", er sandte ihr einen Blick, der sie wissen ließ, dass er wohl bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht zugehört hatte, war aber nicht sauer darüber, „Jun und meine Mom haben weiter darüber geplappert über dieses Gefühl verliebt zu sein, und wie man alles für diese andere Person tun würde und diesen ganzen romantischen Quatsch. Mann, ich hab mir nur noch gewünscht mich nie zu verlieben", erklärte er lachend, während er sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar fuhr und Miyako merkte wie sich ihr Magen bei diesen Worten zusammen zog.

Warum lag ihr so viel daran, dass Daisuke sich verliebte oder nicht?

Sie lachte unberschwert und hoffte, dass er unrecht hatte – immerhin war sie die Hüterin des Digieis der Liebe. Daisuke fuhr fort mit reden und macht ein paar dumme und unlustige Witze über ein Huhn, dass die Straße überquert. Sie gab ein Lächeln vor und merkte, dass im Radio eines seiner Lieblingssongs spielte. Da wurde ihr das erste Mal klar, dass sie alle seine Lieblingslieder kannte und fragte sich, ob er das überhaupt wusste, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und zu Dasiukes sanften, leisen Gesang einschlief.

Sie wachte erst auf, als Daisuke sie leicht an der Schulter schüttelte und Poromon und Demiveemon aufgeregt auf dem Rücksitz herum hüpften.

„Wir sind da, Miya! Zeit auszupacken", er lächelte sie leicht und und schwang sich dann aus dem Wagen während Miyako verwirrt umher sah.

Taichi, Yamato, Jyou und Sora entluden die Fahrzeuge. Mimi krabbelte gerade aus dem Auto, rubbelte ihre Augen und streckte ihre Arme in die Luft, wobei ihr Top nach oben rutschte und ein Stück ihrer blassen Haut frei gab, was Taichi dazu veranlasste ein Zelt auf Jyous Fuß fallen zu lassen. Sehr zum Leid des Ältesten.

Ein mürrischer Koushiro stolperte aus dem Van, wütend die drei Teenager auf dem Rücksitz anfunkelnd, die wild zu kichern anfingen, als er sich seinen Laptop gegen die Brust presste. Als nächstes stieg Iori aus, der erstmal teif die frische Luft inalierte und dann Upamon und Motimon aus dem Auto half. Ihm folgten zuletzt noch Ken, Takeru und Hikari, die gähnten und erstmal ihre Lieder streckten, bevor sie halfen die Zelte auf zustellen. Miyako streckte sich in ihrem Sitz und kletterte bloß langsam aus dem Auto. Sie ging hinüber zu Hikari und half ihr gleich bei ihrem gemeinsamen Zelt.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber letztendlich schafften sie es doch alle Zelte aufzubauen und die anderen Sachen, die sie zum Campen brauchten. Nun bereiteten Sora, Mimi und Yamato das Abenessen vor, während sich Taichi immer noch bei Jyou entschuldigte, der seinen geschwollenen Zeh behandelte. Daisuke, Takeru und Ken versuchten ein Feuer zu entfachen und lästerten dabei über ein Paar Jungen aus ihrer Fußballmannschaft, und Iori und Koushiro schauten sich spielten irgendein Spiel auf dem Laptop. Die Digimon liefen herum und immer wieder hinein in ihr Zelt, um schließlich wieder hinaus zu laufen.

Hikari und Miyako selbst verstauten noch die letzten Dinge in ihrem Zelt. Sie waren gerade dabei ihre Kissen aus dem Van zu schaffen, als Hikari ihre Freundin schüchtern aus den Augenwinkeln musterte.

„Also Miya...wie war die Fahrt hierher?" Miyako schaute hinüber zu ihr und versuchte den seltsamen Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu deuten, doch ignorierte ihn stattdessen.

„Ganz in Ordnung. Ich hab fast die ganze Zeit geschlafen." Hikari nickte als beide aus ihren Schuhen schlüpften, um in das Zelt zu steigen.

„Also habt ihr zwei euch nicht zu sehr gestritten?"

Da war er wieder: Der seltsame Unterton. Miyako schüttelte bloß lächelnd den Kopf.

„Quatsch, wir haben uns darüber unterhalten, warum grün seine Lieblingsfarbe ist...okay wir haben ein uns wenig deswegen gestritten, aber du weißt wie sehr er es liebt mit mir zu diskutieren. Ich denke es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass er an einem 17. April geboren ist: Widder ecken gerne mal an!" Miyako und Hikari grinsten sich gegenseitig an und zogen sich dann wieder ihre Schuhe an.

„Euch beide hat es total erwischt", ärgerte Hikari sie, ihre braunen Augen funkelten währen sie noch tiefer pinken Kapuzenpullover verschwand. Auf diese Bemerkung hin erstarrte Miyako am ganzen Körper. Sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde und blitze ihre Freundin empört an.

„Stimmt gar nicht! So was von überhaupt nicht!", stieß sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hervor, während sich Hikari vor Lachen kaum halten konnte und so zum Feuer taumelte. Für einen Moment blieb Miyako stehen und versuchte zu ordnen, was gerade passiert war. Ausgerechnet Daisuke winkte ihr über das Feuer hinweg zu.

„Komm schon, Miya! Du verpasst sonst das Essen!" Sie lächelte ihm bloß schwach zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

Was wusste Hikari schon: sie war doch bloß die Hüterin des Wappen des Lichtes. Pah, sie doch gar nicht, wovon sie sprach!

Am nächsten Morgen stolperte Miyako blind aus ihrem Zelt, vorsichtig darauf bedacht Hikari nicht zu wecken. Das Mädchen mochte wie ein Engel aussehen, aber war es definitiv nicht am Morgen! Sora, Jyou, Koushiro, Iori und Ken waren schon wach und sie konnte Geräusche aus Takeru und Daisukes Zelt hören. Sie vermutete, dass es sich um Takeru handelte, da Daisuke es hasste vor Mittag aufzustehen.

Die anderen begrüßten sie leise, um nicht ihre schlafenden Freunde zu stören, und Miyako unterdrückte ein gähnen, während sie sich streckte. Sie brauchte unbedingt eine Dusche! Beim Campen fühlte sie sich immer so...staubig.

„Ich denke ich gehe duschen", sagte Miyako zu den anderen. „Will jemand mitkommen?"

„Ich auch", hörte sie jemanden hinter sich sagen, was sie dazu brachte erschreck herum zu wirbeln um einen müde aussehenden Daisuke anblicken zu können, der sie wiederum benebelt anlächelte. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, weil TS schnarcht-" Ken gab ein Schnarchen von sich, aber Daisuke entschied sich dafür ihn zu ignorieren, „und beim Campen fühle ich mich sowieso immer so staubig..." Miyako blinzelte und sie spürte wie sich ihre Wangen heiß wurden angesichts der Tatsache, dass nicht nur Daisukes Haare vom Schlafen in alle Richtungen ab standen, sondern auch die Erkenntnis, dass er kein Oberteil trug.

Hinter sich hörte sie ein Kichern und errötete noch mehr, als ein verwirrter Daisuke erst sie anschaute und dann alle anderen.

„Was?", fragte er, dabei klang er mehr und mehr konfus. Sie wurde noch röter und zog es vor wegzuschauen als das Gelächter hinter ihr größer wurde. Wusste er denn nicht, wie er gerade aussah? Sollte ihm nicht endlich mal ein Licht aufgehen? Zum Glück entpuppte sich Mimi als die Heldin des Tages.

„Ich gehe mit dir, denke ich, ich hasse es mich dreckig zu fühlen", schnaubte sie verächtlich und krabbelte mit ihrem Duschzeug aus Soras und ihrem Zelt.

„Oh Daisuke", kicherte sie als sie ihn sah, „dein Körper ist ja durch trainiert und so weiter, aber du solltest dir etwas anziehen, ansonsten stirbt Miyako noch durch eine affektive Überlastung."

Es gab noch mehr Gelächter als eine völlig bloßgestellte Miyako Mimi geschockt anstarrte.

Nun errötete auch Daisuke und stotterte etwas unverständliches, während er zurück zu seinem Zelt rannte, um ein Shirt und sein Duschzeug zu holen. Mimi stolzierte mit einem Zwinkern an Miyako vorbei und stieß dabei ihre Hüfte mit ihrer eigener.

„Ich weiß schon! Wie beeindruckend war mein Vokabular, bitteschön?", kicherte sie und beugte sich weiter vor, „Koushiro hat mich ein wenig unterrichtet", flüsterte sie gespielt und schaute dann zu dem rothaarigen Jungen. „War das gut Koushi – kun?"

Dieses Mal war es an Koushiro tief rot zu werden, während die anderen ihr Kichern ungehindert fortfuhren. Sora rollte die Augen über ihren etwas dumme Freundin und warf Miyako ein mitleidiges Lächeln zu.

„Ähm – ja, das war cool Mimi", brachte Koushiro hervor, woraufhin Mimi übers ganze Gesicht strahlte und sich wieder Miyako zu wandte.

„Los Miya, hol deine Sachen oder wir gehen ohne dich!" sie beugte sich wieder weiter vor, aber diesesmal um ihr wirklich etwas zu zuflüstern. „Beeile dich oder wer weiß, was ich auf dem Weg dort hin mit Daisukes heißen Körper anstelle! Fußball hat bei dem Jungen wirklich Wunder bewirkt!" Sie zwinkerte und Miyako flüchtete eilig in ihr Zelt, um ihre Duschsachen so schnell wie möglich zusammen zu suchen. Verflucht sei Mimi und ihr gutes Aussehen! Sie musste Daisuke einfach vor ihren bösartigen Cheerleader – Greifern beschützen!

Schnell rannte sie wieder zurück, dabei über Hikari stolpernd, die dadurch geweckt wurde und nach einem Grummeln Miyako verfluchte. Nicht mal anhalten, um sich zu entschuldigen (was vermutlich noch tödliche Folgen haben würde – sie würde sich dann später entschuldigen, wenn Hikari wacher und versöhnlicher war) , bahnte sie sich ihren Weg Richtung Mimi und Daisuke. Dabei entgingen ihr Mimis glitzernde Augen und der Zwinker in Soras Richtung vollkommen.

„Alles klar, fertig", sagte sie atemlos. Daisuke warf ihr nur einen seltsamen Blick zu als sie aufbrachen, nachdem sie den anderen nochmal gewunken hatten.

„Du hättest dich nicht so beeilen müssen Miya, ich hätte auch auf dich gewartet", sie guckte ihn bloß überrascht an.

Es war zu ruhig auf dem Weg zu den Duschen, also erzählten sich die drei gegenseitig Geschichten und unterhielten sich freundschaftlich über die Schule, New York und natürlich Fußball.

„Und dann brach ich durch die letzte Verteidigungskette und ich war total an der Abschusslinie-", angeregt erzählte Daisuke eine Gescichte, die Miyako schon zu Genüge kannte und auch Mimi nicht unbekannt war, worüber beide Mädchen die Augen verdrehten.

„Daisukem redest du denn über ncihts anderes als Fußball?", unterbrach Mimi jammernd seinen Wortschwall. Miyako kicherte und zwickte Daisuke in den Arm als sie um die Ecke bogen.

„Nope, er sieht die Dinge nur schwarz und weiß", beide Mädchen lachten über Daisukes beleidigte Miene und seine verschränkten Arme. Mimi zwickte ihn lachend in den anderen Arm.

„Ach komm schon Daisuke, heule nicht! Wir meinen es doch nicht so!" Daisuke verdrehte seine Augen und zeigte ihnen seine Zunge.

„Bitte Mimi, Ich heule doch gar nicht! Ich heule vor niemanden! Besonders nicht vor Mädchen!"

Miyako und Mimi wechselten einen entnervten, wenn auch amüsierten Blick und rollten mit den Augen als sie den Waschraum betraten, indem sich auch die Duschen befanden.

„genau Daisuke, rede dir das dir selbst weiter ein!", sagte Mimi, während sie Miyako in den Bereich für Frauen zog und sich Daisuke in den Männerbereich zurückzog.

Während sie sich auszog, machte sich Miyako darüber Gedanken wie es wohl wäre mit Daisuke zu gehen. Es war nicht so, dass sie noch nie daran gedacht hatte (aber es war auch noch nie so reizvoll gewesen), aber sie wurde trotzdem rot, bevor sie ihren Kopf senkte, damit Mimi es nicht sah. Sie wollte definitiv nicht, dass das ältere Mädchen es bemerkte und ihr Unmengen von Fragen stellte. Mimi konnte manchmal unbarmherzig sein, wenn sie jemand ärgerte und das alles wegen einer kleinen imaginären Vorstellung? Das war es wirklich nicht wert.

Während sie duschte, summte Miyako einen Song von Daisukes Lieblingsband und wurde dabei von Mimi unterbrochen.

„Daisuke ist echt süß, oder?", fragte der Cheerleader über die Abtrennung. Miyako verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, denke schon...aber Jun ist wirklich hübsch, also denke ich, dass es irgendwie in den Genen liegt." Mimi machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch.

„Er sieht seiner Mutter auch verdammt ähnlich, die wirklich eine sehr schöne Frau ist. Er hat die Augen von seinem Vater; Gemustert mit verschiedenen Farben", sie widerstand dem Dranf ein verträumtes Seufzen von sich zu geben und wickelte sich schnell ein Handtuch um ihren Körper. Als sie aus der Dusche trat, stand sie plötzlich einer süffisant grinsenden Mimi gegenüber.

„Du liebst ihn", es war keine Frage.

„Was? Bist du verrückt? Tu ich nicht!", behauptete Miyako wütend. Mimi grinste nur verschmitzt und warf das Ende ihres Pferdeschwanzes über ihre Schulter.

„Sag was du willst, Inoue, aber ich weiß genau wie ein verliebtes Mädchen aussieht und du, mein Fräulein, bist es." Miyako starrte die Blonde mit offenen Mund und rotem Gesicht einen Moment lang an,bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und sie schleunigst anzog. Was wusste Mimi schon? Sie war immerhin nur die Hüterin des Wappens der Aufrichtigkeit...

Etwas später an diesem Tag, nach der Dusche und einem Bad im nahegelegenem See, begann es mal wieder zu dämmern und jeder war ziemlich erschöpft. Sie hatten schon Abendbrot gegessen und jetzt wurden nur noch Chips und andere Snacks herum gereicht, während sie am Feuer saßen und sich gegenseitig Geschichten über ihre Zeit in der Digiwelt erzählten. Miyako lachte laut als Taichi und Koushiro erzählten wie sie einmal Mimi beim Baden gestört hatten, zum Leidwesen des Mädchens. Plötzlich bemerkte das Daisuke sich nicht mehr an den Geschichten beteiligte und beobachtete wie er aus seinem Zelt einen Pullover holte und dann davon ging. Sie schlich sich vom Feuer davon und folgte ihm, um zu sehen, was er vorhatte.

„Daisuke?" rief sie ihm hinterher und hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht erschreckte. Er drehte sich um und grinste sie an, weiße Zähne Blitzen im Schein des Feuers. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich wollte nur eben hinunter zum See gehen. Zusammen mit Veemon und Hawkmon, beide wollten so gerne. Ich hoffe dich stört das nicht, Ich wollte nichts, dass sie dich nerven, deswegen hab ich gesagt, dass ich mitgehe", antwortete er fröhlich. Alles, was Miyako konnte war ihn anstarrten und zu nicken, als er, Veemin und Hawkmon winkten und davon gingen. Sie atmete tief aus. Sie hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und stand plötzlich Sora gegenüber. Das ältere Mädchen lächelte sie sanft an und schaute hinter Daisuke her.

Miyako fühlte sich plötzlich als würde ein Damm durch eine Welle von Gefühlen in ihr brechen und plötzlich gestand sie Sora alles.

„Er ist großartig! Er ist der großartiger Jungem den ich jemals getroffen habe und mein bester Freund. Ich wette du weißt nicht, dass er auch Gitarre spielen kann. Einmal hat er für mich gespielt, bei sich zu Haus, nur wir beide.

Er denkt, dass es Mist war, aber er ist wirklich, wirklich gut. Ich denke das war der Moment, wo ich kapiert habe, dass ich ihn mag, und ich hatte immer Angst davor, dass wenn ich es zugebe, er es irgendwie herausfinden würde. Aber es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, auch wenn ich es nicht zugebe und er scheint es immer noch nicht zu begreifen, weißt du? Jeden Morgen wache ich auf und denke daran wie hübsch er ist , und ich weiß, dass es kitschig klingt, weil er ein Junge ist und so, aber das ist er wirklich, also schminke ich mich jeden Morgen und versuche mich selbst auch hübscher zu machen, so wie du oder Mimi oder Hikari und dann hoffe ich, dass er mich vielleicht eines Tages mal bemerkt. Ich bete geradezu für ein Wunder und ich-", Miyako hatte weder bemerkt, dass sie bereits Tränen in den Augen hatte, noch, dass Sora ihr die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt hatte, bis das ältere Mädchen sie leicht schüttelte.

„Ich weiß das, Miyako. Aber ich bin nicht diejenige, der du das erzählen solltest", die drehte sie um und stieß sie Richtung Strand, „Sag es ihm."

Miyako wirkte unsicher und blickte Sora an. Was wusste Sora schon? Klar...sie hatte das Wappen der Liebe...

Schließlich nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, grinste Sora dankbar an und rannte dann Richtung Strand, nicht bemerkend die Anfeuerungsrufe der anderen Digiritter hinter ihr.

Sie erreichte bald die Grenze zum Strand als sie ihn bemerkte. Er tollte im Wasser mit den beiden Digimon. Schwer atmend stolperte sie zu ihm hinüber und er schaute sie über seine Schulter hinweg überrascht an.

„Miyako?", fragte er sich zu ihr umdrehend, während die Digimon aufhörten sich gegenseitig mit Wasser zu bespritzen und sich stattdessen leise aus dem Staub machten.

Sie holte tief Lust und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. Sie konnte seinen schnellen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren und senkte instinktiv ihren Blick.

„Ich könnte dir sagen, dass deine Lieblingsfarbe grün ist, du liebst es zu streiten und das bringt mich um den Verstand. Deine Schwester ist hübsch und du hast die Augen deines Vaters", Daisukes Augen wurden immer größer und Miyako schluckte hart und starrte ihn an. „Wenn du mich fragen würdest, ob ich dich liebe..." sie holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. „Wenn du mich fragen würdest, ob ich dich liebe, würde ich lügen."

Die beiden schwiegen sich an für eine unbestimmte Zeit und Miyako spürte wie sie ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete und ihre Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Das war nicht so verlaufen wie sie es erwartet hatte. Plötzlich fuhren Daisukes Hände durch ihr Haar und sie öffnete geschokct die Augen. Er senkte sanft ihren Kopf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ach Miyako", ein Kuss auf die rechte Wange, „als ob du jemals lügen könntest", ein Kuss auf die andere Wange. Er zog sich zurück und legte seine Stirn auf ihre, ihr Gesicht immer noch in seinen Händen haltend, und sie mit immer noch weiten Augen, ihre Herzen schlugen wild um die Wette.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte er sie leise ihr in die Augen schauend.

Sie blinzelte und schaute zu ihm auf ehe sie beide zu lächeln begannen und er seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

Für lange, lange Zeit hatte Miyako keine Chance auf diese Frage zu antworten.

* * *

**_End of One - Shot._**


End file.
